Talk:The Secrets of Worship
The pupils Cannot be slept Lullaby, Horde Lullaby, Sleep II, Sleepga all tried. Lullaby and horde lullaby both tried with and without Soul Voice, Sleep II and Sleepga with and without Elemental Seal. Resisted all of them ---- Yes make sure you do not use tractor after the fight with the Professor, it will cause the player to zone and not be able to obtain their key item from the desk. I thought it would be cool to Mijin Gakure the Professor and was tractored to avoid Fomor Aggro. I even popped the Professor to begin with and was not even able to obtain my key item. :Good to know, thanks for the tip and edit! -- 05:56, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :The article now states tractoring is not a problem because you do not zone. But isn't tractoring in and of itself a 'zone'? The PC disappears and reappears within the same zone, but for the purposes of beseiged and possibly campaign battle, it counts as zoning. Why not here? Is it really OK to tractor?--Vyenpakakapaka 01:37, 28 December 2007 (UTC) When I did this mission, we had a few people test tractor and it does in fact count as a zone. Whoever said it doesn't really messed the page up -_- Yuppiekin ---- Just a nitpick, but technically the mission doesn't begin until after you talk to Justinius. Until then, you're still on The Savage (the previous mission). --Baroness 22:06, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ---- The walk thru says that if you have hate you must clear the room before popping the NM. This may be practical if you are there doing swift belt or can get another group to do it for you or have a large group, but a 6 person party can win this fight with hate by fighting in the hall. Clearing the room with a small group is iffy because of repop time on the fomor not to mention the fact that the ??? may not even be the right one so you will likely have to clear multiple rooms and risk the ??? moving into one you already tried. The Ghost does have a regen, but it's not huge. To defeat with 6, just fight while he is there and once he teleports regroup and wait for him to return. Best set up would be 2 tanks (1 for Prof and 1 for Pupils. A main healer with at least another /whm to assist. And 2 DDs. Key to the fight is to stay out of blood aggro range of the fomors in the room and in the hall. Fighting on the stairs will work. If your healers at least have no hate they can stay out of range of sleepga (otherwise poison potions should be used). I've done the fight this way several times with people who refuse to remove hate because they have a swift belt run planned. Honestly, I would say that not removing hate is just foolish, but the the fight can be done his way. It's longer and more dangerous. ShadowKatze 16:28, 24 October 2008 (UTC) *I can vouch for this, group I was helping wiped first go, so eventually got pissed and sneak-popped the mobs and ran to the hall. The battle was hardly "Clean" and was a farily long "DoT", but it worked nonetheless. Had a BST and SMN on the pupils keeping them occupied while everyone else whacked the prof. ---- Malitia's Prep Tips! * Have everyone in the party read up on this mission. Understanding the various steps of a complicated mission will help prevent miscommunication and failure. If necessary, give members the link to this Wiki page if they can't find it themselves. It's ok to be a little bit assertive when setting this up, as failure means people lose a lot of time; Sacrarium is often a very time consuming investment. * Consider getting a Coral Crest Key. Two Coral Crest Keys and a Sealion Crest Key (dropped from Keremet) are required to get the entire party into the various rooms in Sacrarium. ** Obtaining the Coral Crest Keys beforehand will save a lot of time and hassle; one idea to accomplish this is by joining/forming a Subligar farming run in Sacrarium and lotting on the subsequent Coral Crest Key drops. This is beneficial because you will have time to lower your Fomor Hate before the actual mission. Farming the Coral Crest Key during the mission will raise the hate of everyone in the party, which will be counter-productive for anyone has previously lowered their fomor hate. ** The Sealion Crest Key should be held by someone without a Coral Crest Key. The Coral Crest Keys break upon use, so one person with both keys will not be able to open the door. Only 1 member is going to get the Sealion Crest Key, so if that member leaves due to time constraint or party wipes, then you have to kill Keremet again to get another Sealion Crest Key. * Consider lowering your Fomor Hate. This is so important as the Sacrarium mission takes a very long time, and your ability to walk through the Fomor without aggro, especially for the final NM fight, will help a lot. The combination of having a Coral Crest Key, and lowest Fomor Hate when you do this mission can knock 1 hour off the overall time to complete the mission. ** An additional benefit from lowering Fomor Hate is the many quest items dropped off the Lufaise Meadows/Misareaux Coast beastmen, which will end up paying you for the time spent lowering your Fomor Hate. * Bring Silent Oil (3-4). Nothing in Sacrarium requires the use of Invisible and there are only a few times where you will even need Sneak. It will speed up the process if you can sneak yourself instead of waiting for the mages to sneak you. The worst thing you can do is be the one who is hanging behind because your sneak wore off, or end up dying or getting other members killed because you aggro'd a mob. 3-4 Silent Oil is cheap enough for anyone's pocket to afford. * Consider Poison Potion (3-4) for your fight with Old Professor Mariselle. He will use Sleepga very often and it will greatly increase your chances of success if you can keep damaging him while he attacks and teleports elsewhere in the room.. * Bring Hi-Potion (5), Regen-drinks and Refresh-drinks. The Old Professor Mariselle fight and location pose a tricky situation - having these consumable items will greatly increase your odds of success. The Regen-drinks are also good because it would effectively counter-act the Poison Potion effect. Pear au Lait (1-2) works well for this, but even something as simple as Selbina Milk(12) will be good if you keep using it when it wears off, as it will offer you HP restore when there is the short break in the fight when he teleports around the room. Post-update The entire mission can be soloed/duoed by most jobs at level 75+. ~~Mayoyama of Shiva (Moved to talk page, does not belong on main article). :To whoever wrote this (kind of odd that you think you're capable of that judgment call when you apparently don't know how to sign your posts), since when is this not VERY important information? I had to come to the talk page just to find OUT what level this could be done solo, and here it is, all the way at the frickin' bottom under a mountain of bickering instead of on the main page where I hoped it would be. I see these notes on every other page; why did you think it didn't belong there? --Calliste-Siren 21:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC)